My Love Is A Lifetaker
by black-emperor
Summary: Draco and Hermione fanfic. What happens when Hermione is told to tutor Draco?


Author Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the series and I also do not own "Say It Ain't So" by Weezer. Also I've heard that things happen to fast in my song fics so I am going to end this a little different, or try to? Also it is in the middle of winter, just wanted to state that.

Description: Draco and Hermione fanfic. What happens when Hermione is told to tutor Draco?

Oh yeah   
Alright

Draco sat in Divination class trying as hard as he could to follow Professor Trelawney. He just could not get it he must've tried it more then 4 times and he still could not get the spell right. He sighed to himself, and slumped back into his chair and viewed as the other students continued trying to finish their spell. He looked at the class and saw as Pansy tried doing her spell and failed terribly, he laughed to himself. Then his eyes went over to Crabbe and Goyle as they tried to do theirs, but also watched as they failed the same as Pansy and him had. 

His eyes traveled over to Harry, Ron and Hermione as they all worked together on their own spell. He watched as Harry and Hermione mostly did the work, sometimes with the help of Ron. But he though to himself, 'They probably don't want that dimwit to mess the whole thing up' and with that finished thought he heard sighs and gasps as the trio had completed their spell. Everyone watched as Hermione smiled brightly and Harry and Ron giving each other a high five. 

Draco shook his head as he watched everyone stare at them like they had just won the Most Achieved Award at Hogwarts or something. But even though he didn't want to admit it to himself, he must give them credit for they were the only ones whom seemed to finish with their spell in the class. 

Somebody's Heine' is crowdin' my icebox   
Somebody's cold one is givin' me chills

After Divination class, Professor Trelawney wanted to speak with Draco. 

"Hello Draco, have a seat" Professor Trelawney said as Draco took a seat infront of her desk, "the reason I wanted to speak with you was of your grades. You seem to be falling a little bit you can't seem to finish your spells very easily anymore. I know they are getting harder and all with the progressing of the class but I'd have expected you to at least try a little harder." She finished up giving Draco some time to fend for himself but he didn't, he shrugged looking downward knowing that he was getting worse and worse at the class. 

"Alright, since you obviously know you aren't doing too well I have asked a student of ours to tutor you" she said watching Draco cautiously, "her name is Hemione Granger." Draco's head shot up faster then ever, he thought he was going to have whiplash. "Thats absurd, you know I am not fond of Granger, or any of the Gryffindors for that matter." Draco shot back at her, but Professor Trelawney knew this was coming and already had a plan. "Draco, it goes like this, either you get tutored by Hermione or you fail the class." She said clasping her hands and putting her elbows on the table and placing her chin on her hands. Draco was shocked, what kind of choice was this? Either he gets tutored by a mudblood or fails the semester at Hogwarts, that's insane. "Well Mr. Malfoy have you reached your decision?" the professor asked getting a little irritated. Draco looked at her and mumbled, "Alright, when do we begin?"

Guess I'll just close my eyes 

The next day after Divination class Hermione was waiting outside the door for Draco to come out. 'Why did I say yes to Professor Trelawney in the first place…' she thought to herself, 'that's right I didn't have a choice.' She rolled her eyes and then finally after what seemed like a century Draco walked out with Crabbe and Goyle. 'Oh they better not be accompanying us' she thought again getting angry. She watched as Draco departed from his friends and walked over to her, "So lets get going Granger, I don't have much time." Draco said as he walked passed her heading towards the library. "This is going to be interesting god help me." Hermione said as she followed him. 

Inside the library Draco and Hermione were seated across the table from each other as Hermione was explaining something to Draco, and he was obviously not paying attention as he looked around the library as if he had never been in it before in his life. Hermione glanced up at Draco and coughed loudly catching his attention, "Sorry if I am boring you Malfoy, but I had no choice but to tutor you." Hermione spat at him as she looked at him sternly. Malfoy smiled and said, "And you think I wanted to be tutored by some mudblood, really Granger where would you get that idea?" Hermione felt anger rise up in her, 'Where does he get the idea he can call me that?' she thought and with one swift motion she stood up and leaned over the table and slapped him as hard as she could. 

You could hear the sound of the slap echo throughout the library, and a few students looked up to see where it had came from. But luckily Draco and Hermione were seated in the far back of the library not to be seen by anyone. 

Oh yeah   
Alright

Draco's eyes were wide, almost as if he had just been shot in the heart but he wasn't the only one with wide eyes Hermione was still leaning over the desk with her hand still raised. Draco blinked a couple times and Hermione slowly backed away and fell into her chair waiting for Draco's reaction but she spoke before he could, "Y-y-you deserved that, its not very nice to call people such ignorant names as that." She stuttered throughout the sentence. Now Draco was furious, she had just slapped him, thank god no one was around to have witnessed such an outrage, Draco leaned over the table to come face to face with Hermione and said clearly and angrily, "Don't, I repeat don't you ever touch me again and if you do so I will clearly make your life hell." And he sat back down in his chair putting a hand over the spot where Hermione had hit him.

Hermione was frightened Draco Malfoy just threatened her. A real threat, not a childish one that consisted of 'I hate you don't talk to me' but a threat that scared her. Hermione tried to regain her composer and whispered as if into the air, "I'm sorry Draco…" and gathered her books and began to run out the library. Draco was surprised to hear what she had just said, an apology for hurting him like that. She had said it so quiet as if she didn't want him to get angered at her again or something. Draco slowly gathered his books and walked out of the library and went to his common room.

Feels good  
Inside

Hermione dashed into her common room without saying any hellos to anyone and ran into her room and shut the door letting everyone know she did not want to be bothered. 'What came over me…' she thought to herself, 'what made me take such stupid actions?' Her mind was racing through all of the questions that were never answered; she walked over to her bed and sat down tracing the sheets with her finger. "What made me say sorry?" Hermione asked her self quietly and laid in her bed and fell asleep.

Draco walked into his common and saw that no one was accompanying it and decided to take a seat. 'Everyone is probably out, or asleep' he thought to himself. He thought of the current events that had just taken place no longer then 10 minutes ago. His mind kept recapping what had happened, the words that were exchanged, the actions that were taken and the apology that Hermione had whispered to him before she scrambling out of the library. "Why did she apologize to me?" Draco asked himself and got up and walked to his room.

The next day at breakfast it was the same as ever. Only Ron and Harry were asking Hermione what was wrong, and why she had ran into her room like that last night. But nonchalantly she told them that she had just had a bad night and that she wasn't feeling good. But the boys knew otherwise, "It was Draco wasn't it?" Ron said curiously. "No Ron it wasn't, I was just feeling a little under the weather that's all." Hermione said as she bit into a piece of toast. "Are you totally sure 'Mione?" Harry asked caringly. "Mhm, I'm sure Harry." Hermione said and smiled trying to cover it up the best she could. Both the boys shrugged their shoulders and began to eat and chatter amongst themselves.

Flip on the tele'   
Wrestle with Jimmy

Throughout breakfast Hermione had the biggest urge to take a glance at Draco and see how he was this morning. But she was pretty sure of herself that he was fine about the whole ordeal and he was being himself with all of his goons. 'Why do I care anyways, he caused the whole problem' she thought to herself, 'whatever.' Hermione lifted her head to take a look at the Slytherin table, maybe send a fake death glare to the table to see. When she looked she was surprised to see that Draco was not there. Hermione got a confused look on her face, and excused herself from her table.

"I wonder why he wasn't at breakfast?" Hermione said aloud as she walked into the library to check out some more books for Draco and hers tutor hour. As she walked through the doors she walked towards the shelf where the books they needed were. She took the book and went into the back of the library to read some of them, she found a secluded table in the corner with some books placed on them already but no one was in site. So she took a seat and brought the book up close enough to her face to block it and began reading and shifting through pages glancing at them. 

Draco walked around the library for some time looking for books about what Hermione and him were learning. 'Maybe if I learned something, I could possible shock Hermione with what I know' he thought to himself as he pulled some books from the shelves and walked over to his table, and to his surprise someone was sitting there too but he could not see his or hers face because a book was so close you couldn't get a look. He slowly walked over to the table and sat down across from him/her, and brought a book up to his face covering his also. Hermione felt the table move a little, 'I guess someone was already sitting here' she thought to herself and pulled her book down a little to see who it was but only found another book in front of her.

Something is bubbling   
Behind my back

Hermione raised an eyebrow and pulled her book back in front of her and suddenly she felt something touch her leg. Her eyes went wide, 'Is he/she trying to play footsy with me?' she thought to herself a little frightened. Hermione pulled her book down, and found two blue/gray eyes staring back at her. Hermione's eyebrows scrunched together, trying to think of who it was because she had seen those eyes before.

Draco on the other hand knew that was how he'd find out whoever it was sitting at his table, so he touched its leg, figuring out it was a girl because she was wearing a skirt and he didn't know many men who wore dresses. And watched as two very soft eyes slowly lifted from the top of the big book held in front of her. He raised an eyebrow as he watched as her eyebrows scrunched together, he thought to himself 'She does have beautiful eyes for whoever she is.' As if on cue, Hermione gasped and dropped her book, "DRACO!" 

Draco's eyes went wide; did he just say that Hermione Granger, mudblood, muggle born had pretty eyes? He laid his book down on the table and looked in her eyes for a while to see if his mind would change about her having beautiful eyes, but it didn't he still thought she had the most beautiful eyes he'd seen. Hermione was getting worried and wondering why Draco had been staring at her for some time and she began to get a little red in the cheeks. Draco saw her cheeks get pink and smiled thinking it was funny how easily she got embarrassed whenever someone stared at her.

The bottle is ready to blow 

"Ms. Hermione Granger, how nice to see you sitting at my table." He said sarcastically. Hermione was looking down, fiddling with her thumbs and she looked up and answered back sarcastically, "I don't see you name on this table here Mr. Draco Malfoy." He chuckled. "What are you doing here anyways Draco?" Hermione said, and then realized that she had just said his name as if she had just sold her soul to the devil. Draco also realized that she had said his name also, he said back slowly, "I was here looking for books to practice and learn some more about Professor Trelawney's class, Hermione." 

When Hermione heard her name come out of her mouth she looked up to find now Draco looking down at his book that he was reading. "Well that's good that you want to learn more about it and actually try to pass her class." Hermione said to him as she picked up her book and put it in front of her face again. Now when Draco looked up to answer and saw a big book in his face, he didn't feel like talking to it so he put his hand on the top of the book and brought it down so that he could see Hermione while he talked. "Actually I got all of these books to try to learn something and show you that I am not so much of a dimwitted fool as you think I am." Draco said and let go of the book, letting Hermione know she could bring the book back up to her face if she pleased but Draco thought to himself, 'But I'd rather be able to see your eyes…' Draco shook his head slightly after that thought.

Hermione didn't bring the book back up to her face but instead placed it on the table and walked over to the other side of the table next to Draco. "So, do you want to get to learning?" she asked smiling at Draco and he shook his head yes as he handed the book over to Hermione as she read it to him and explained the parts that he didn't understand.

Say it ain't so   
Your drug is a heartbreaker   
Say it ain't so   
My love is a lifetaker

After about an hour had passed Hermione and Draco decided to take a nice break since they didn't have any classes today they went for a walk, sort of. They walked around the back end of the library so no one could spot them and if anyone did they already had a plan devised so no one would think they were hanging out or something like that. They would occasionally stop and talk about things, like if Draco really liked Pansy, and if Hermione knew that Ron liked her and stuff like that. When Draco said 'he didn't like Pansy like that, or even like her for the matter of that fact' Hermione felt her heart jump twice. And when Hermione told Draco that 'she did know that Ron liked her, but she did not like him like that because they were just too good of friends for it to be ruined' Draco felt his breath get short. 

After the little stroll about the library they went back into their secluded corner and began talking about Divination class again. But they slowly got side tracked into talking about other things again. They talked about Harry and Ron and about how Draco didn't really like Crabbe and Goyle because they weren't the type to have a very intellectual conversation with. 

They were both surprised how much they talked about, and how well they got along with each other. Sometimes they would fight about Harry because Draco would say something really nasty about him and Hermione of course would tell Draco that Harry wasn't as bad as he thought and it would end there.

I can't confront you   
I never could do

They must've been in the library for hours, just talking about things that had happened, things that were happening and things that might happen. By the end of the conversation Hermione and Draco were right next to each other, and Draco said something funny and Hermione touched his shoulder and giggled and then it hit her "Don't, I repeat don't you ever touch me again and if you do so I will clearly make your life hell." Hermione slowly removed her hand from his shoulder and turned to face her book without an emotion on her face. 

She had been having such a good time with Draco that she completely forgot that they were enemies, that he made it clear that if she ever touched him again that it would be the end for her. Inside she was crying, why was she feeling so…odd about this situation? And Draco could clearly tell that something was troubling her now, so he put his hand on her back and asked quietly, "What's the matter, did I say something wrong?" Hermione shrugged his hand off and said quietly, "I can't touch you remember…" and looked the other way avoiding his eyes of confusion.

Draco had completely forgot about what he had told Hermione the other day. He knew that was the wrong choice of words, and now he felt horrible for telling her that and now she wouldn't even dare to look at him. Slowly Draco turned Hermione around in her chair and made her look at him. "Hermione, listen for what I said I am sorry I didn't mean it really. I was just angry, and you know I had the right to be." Draco said softly. But now Hermione was upset, "What do you mean you had the right to be angry! I had the right to be angry; you called me a fucking mudblood. And you know how that gets to me, and you did it on purpose to hurt me and that shows how cold and heartless you are when you intentional try to hurt someone." She said as tears began to build in her eyes.

That which might hurt you   
So try and be cool

Draco looked down, he knew what he said was to intentionally hurt her but he didn't also know that they would've talked all day and come to know more about each other. Hermione took a glance at Draco and saw him looking down as if he was actually hurt by the words she had said to him. She turned around and slowly placed her hands on his face and lifted his face level to hers, and gave him a small smile hoping to make him not look so unhappy. 

Draco saw Hermione smile, smile for him. To try to make him happy to make his sad mask break off into little pieces and luckily for her it did. He smiled back at her and whispered, "Thank you Hermione." Hermione nodded her head taking her hands off his face and they both turned to their books, "Well we did get a lot done today didn't we?" Hermione asked. "Yes, we did actually. We learned a lot of stuff, about more then one thing too." Draco said and smiled wickedly at her. Both of them gathered their stuff and when they were finished they stood there facing one another.

"So I guess I will see you later?" Hermione asked him curiously. "Yeah, I'm sure I'll see you around school for the rest of the day and tomorrow." Draco said and winked at her as he dashed out of the library. Hermione watched as he left, 'We did learn a lot of stuff, about each other' she thought to herself and smiled as she began to walk casually out of the library just as she had entered.

When I say   
This way is a waterslide away from me that takes you further every day   
So be cool

As Draco walked down the hallways to get to his tower he was thinking about this day, and how he had just spent most of it with Hermione. He smiled to himself and shook his head as he ran his hand through his hair. He finally reached his tower said his password and walked in to find a few Slytherins occupying the common room so he decided to go to his room to think about something's.

And at the same time Hermione was also thinking about the currents events of today and giggled to herself as she remembered all the fun she had actually had with thee Draco Malfoy. She didn't know he could be so fun to hang out with if you may call it that, and that he could actually be civilized like a normal person. She saw Harry and Ron walking toward their tower and called to them, "Hey Harry and Ron!" and ran up to them. "Hey 'Mione!" they both said in union, "where have you been all day? In the library?" Ron asked her curiously. "Yeah, I was there studying you know, the usual." She said and smiled. Harry said the password and let Hermione walk in followed by Ron and then he did.

"What were you studying Hermione?" Harry asked her curiously. "Oh, a little bit of everything, I had to catch up on some things you know." She said as she put down her books and smiled to herself because they had no idea what she had meant by that.

Say it ain't so   
Your drug is a heartbreaker   
Say it ain't so   
My love is a lifetaker

The next few days were different, everyday after Divination class Draco and Hermione would go to the library, sometimes to study and other times to just talk to one another. It was weird how things turned out, neither of them wanting to work with one another and then finding out that they were quite compatible for each other. Soon Harry and Ron were getting suspicious, wondering why their dear friend Hermione had been running off everyday to the library after Divination class. Ron and Harry wanted to know what was up…

Today was like every other day, Draco and Hermione went to their afternoon routine to the library to chitchat amongst themselves only Harry and Ron were following Hermione.

"Hello Draco," Hermione said as she sat in the seat next to him as he was reading a book about Potions, 'Probably for Snape's class' she thought. "Hello Hermione, how are you doing today?" Draco asked not taking his face out of the book. "Oh, I'm all right I suppose how about yourself?" she asked as she pulled out a book of her own, a Muggle book called "Romeo and Juliet" and began reading it. Only a few moments later to be interrupted by Draco as he coughed loudly, Hermione looked over her book top and saw him staring at her like something was wrong. "Yes?" she asked and Draco moved his eyes over to the right indicating to look in that direction. When she did so, she was shocked to find Harry and Ron standing there staring at her as if she had just failed a test of some sort.

"Oh my…" Hermione whispered, and then looked back at Draco to only see him sending death glares at Harry and Ron for interrupting their only time together during the day. "Draco Malfoy stop giving them glares, I'm sure there is a good explanation." Hermione stated as she set her book down and began to get up. "Yeah, I bet like they followed you or something idiotic like that." Draco said as he also stood up and followed Hermione over to the 2 boys who looked very irritated.

Dear Daddy,   
I write you in spite of years of silence.

"Hermione what are you doing here with this hooligan!" Ron shouted at her. "Please Ron, lower your voice this is a library you know." Hermione stated sarcastically but was very true with her words. "Listen Hermione, just tell us why you are here with…him." Harry asked her trying to stay as calm as he could. Draco merely rolled his eyes at Harry's pitiful comment towards him. "Well, let me start from the beginning…" Hermione said, but was interrupted by Ron when he answered, "Yes wouldn't that be a good idea, lets have a seat over in your guys corner, shall we?" as he started to walk over there, followed by Harry. "Oh boy this is going to be interesting," Hermione stated looking up at Draco. "Yes, I know won't it be…" Draco stated calmly placing a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder pushing her forwards towards the table.

After Hermione explained that Professor Trelawney had wanted her to tutor Draco and that she nor Draco had a choice, and then they had their little mishap meeting in the library the other day and just from then on they had been getting along while they spent their time together. Harry and Ron were in complete shock, "Oh, we thought that you…and him…were you know…" Ron stuttered. Both Hermione and Draco looked at each other and laughed at the image of them being together, but inside both of them felt something jump. "No, not at all Ron. We've just come to terms with each other, and Draco is not such a bad person once you get past the rude, mean, opinionated Draco he is quite a nice boy." Hermione stated and smiled at the 2. Draco felt like he had just melted, he was a nice boy, behind about everything he was made into being. 

"Are you sure he isn't just being nice to you for you to teach him all of that stuff Hermione?" Harry asked her, and it was a very good question and she had asked herself that many times before but she had come to terms that if he was just doing it to get all the answers and learn everything she knows that he wouldn't have talked to her about his family, his problems and also consoled her about her problems and such. And if he was actually doing this whole façade just to learn, well that is why she was with him in the first anyways. But inside Hermione knew she would be very hurt to find out that it was true what Harry had asked her, and she knew that maybe a bit of her heart would be broken because of that. She shook her head slightly pushing the thoughts into the back of her head, not wanting to let them roam around anymore.

You've cleaned up, found Jesus,  
things are good or so I hear. 

Draco could sense something was wrong with Hermione ever since Harry had asked her that question. 'When they leave I will ask her about it, I don't want her to be gloomy over that ridiculous question,' he thought to himself. "Alright Hermione, we will let you and him get back to your guy's studying session." Harry told her and they both gave her a quick hug before leaving, Draco felt a very little twinge in his chest when he saw that 'What the hell was that…' he thought to himself. When Hermione turned around after watching to make sure that Harry and Ron left she sat down in her seat next to Draco and looked at him, "Well that wasn't so bad was it?" she asked him. "No it wasn't really, but I have to ask you something." Draco stated and turned his chair around so he was fully facing her, so Hermione did the same. "Yes?" Hermione asked placing her elbows on her knees and placing her head in her hands waiting. 

Draco took a deep breath and looked straight into her eyes, "WhydidyougetsadwhenHarryaskedthatquestionifIwasusingyouforthegrades?" Draco spat out as fast as he could. Hermione looked at him dumbly and tried figuring out the question with no avail. "Could you repeat it a little slower for me hot shot?" Hermione asked sarcastically. "Why – did – you – get – sad – when – Harry – asked – that – question – if – I – was – using – you – for – the – grades?" Draco said one word at a time. Hermione looked down, not really wanting to truthfully tell him why she had gotten upset but she knew she had to, 'I mean why should she lie anyways? There's nothing to hide, right?' she questioned herself. Hermione looked up to find Draco's eyes positioned right on her, impatiently waiting for an answer. "Well, I was just upset because I mean how would you feel if you were being used by someone. I'm not saying that you are so don't get upset with me or anything, its just the thought of someone being that cruel hurts," she said aloud and then mumbled the last part, "especially when you are getting fond of that person…" and looked down. Draco barely got the last part of the sentence for she had mumbled it and had her head down before she finished making it harder to understand what she had said, but he was pretty sure of what it was.

Draco smiled he didn't know that Hermione was growing fond of him. Then it hit him, 'I am also getting fond of Hermione.' He enjoyed her company he waited all day for Divination class to end so he would get to see her. He loved how she would listen throughout his stories of his live and then give her input at the end of it. Draco snapped out of his thoughts and saw that Hermione was still looking down and he had not said a word, 'She probably thinks that I think she's a weirdo now,' Draco thought to himself. Slowly he placed his hands on Hermione's face bringing it up level with his. "Hermione, I am pleased to know that you are fond, or growing fond of me. For I am also growing fond of you myself." Draco stated to her almost in a whisper. Hermione smiled and kept looking at him, waiting to see if anything else could happen today. And it did Draco moved closer to Hermione and kissed her softly on the cheek, as if he just brushed his lips against her cheek.

This bottle of Steven's   
awakens ancient feelings.

Draco pulled his face away from hers and looked at her to see if she was completely furious with him or completely satisfied. To his surprise she was smiling brightly, her hand moved up to his face and cupped his cheek caringly. Suddenly she stood up and grabbed her books and began to walk out of the library, Draco was confused 'What had just happened?' he thought to himself. He picked up his books and began to follow her out the library, and then followed her all the way to the garden. Hermione slowly walked into it as if she walked on the land too hard something drastic would happen, Draco followed her in her own footsteps she had made in the snow. She sat down on a bench placing her books on her lap, she had her eyes shut as if she was about to fall asleep out here, Draco took a seat next to her and lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

Hermione opened her eyes to find a very confused Draco she smiled at him warmly.  "Why did you run off like that?" Draco asked her. Hermione turned to face him and said, "I wanted to see if you would actually follow me, and if you didn't I'd then know that I truly meant nothing to you" Draco looked shocked, she had tricked him, "but you followed me." She said happily. Draco looked at her and smiled at her, 'Why did I follow her, I thought we weren't suppose…to be…seen together…' he thought to himself and began to frantically look around the court yard to see if anyone had seen them enter together. 

Hermione watched him as she began to look around as if he had heard someone or something. She felt a hurt, like whatever she had just told him was obviously nothing and that he still wasn't comfortable around her. She felt her eyes begin to get heavy and water start to form in the corners of her eyes. 'I can't stay here now, I feel like some ugly beast…' she thought to herself and gathered her things and ran out of the courtyard. Draco was looking the other way when he felt the bench shift weight, when he looked to see what Hermione was doing he didn't see her. He looked around again and saw her running away from him, running away because he was too wrapped up in getting caught with her. The only one who had listened to him and his problems.

Like father, stepfather, the son is drowning in the flood.

Hermione turned a corner into a hallway that looked bear; she walked into what seemed like a vacant classroom. She pulled herself a chair and sat down, to just think about what had just happened, "Alright I told Draco I was beginning to like him, things went well, then he got worried that people might see us together causing him to go into a frantic frenzy." She thought aloud to herself and then sighed. "Why did I get myself into this stupid mess?" she asked herself as if waiting for the answer to come out. "Because we fell for each other," someone said behind her. She turned around to face whoever it was and saw before her Draco staring at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Listen, Hermione I am truly sorry for acting that way while we were outside…together." Draco told her, hoping she would forgive him for what he had done to her out there. But Hermione turned her head back around so she could not see him any longer, she did not want to be near him at the moment. "Hermione, please…" Draco walked around in front of her and touched her faces lightly, Hermione jerked away at the touch of his icecold fingertips. Draco eyes went open in shock, "Fine Granger, do whatever you want with your pitiful life." Draco said as he began to walk out, then he heard Hermione started crying, hard. He had not noticed it until now that he had said 'Granger', he had not called her that for at least 2 weeks or so. 

Draco was about to turn around but thought to himself, 'No, leave her alone…you've done enough for one day. Again…' with that thought ending he began to walk out pausing at the doorway and saying softly "I'm sorry Hermione…" and walked out closing the door behind him. Hermione's eyes shot open when she heard his words, she remembered the first time they met, and she began to whimper louder.  Draco walked to the side of the door and slumped down to the ground, he could hear Hermione's whimpers from the class. Then he heard footsteps and then he swore he heard her call his name once or twice, the footsteps got louder as they got closer to the door and he could hear her crying getting louder also. When she reached the door she flung it open and yelled "Draco!" and frantically looked down the hallway both ways, not noticing that he was sitting right below her. Slowly, Draco took his hand and wrapped it around Hermione's ankle causing her to scream and trip falling into Draco's arms. 

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Hermione looked down at the person below her and saw that it was Draco, staring up at her smiling. Hermione's eyes went wide 'Was he there the whole time? Listening to me call out his name!' she thought to herself. "Hello?" Draco said to her smiling, Hermione stood up and dusted herself off and wiped her eyes of any remaining tears and said solemnly "Hello." Draco got off the ground and also dusted and walked towards her, and Hermione backed up further, sooner or later walking into the wall. "Come, come Hermione, you can not run from the big ol' bad wolf." Draco said as he outstretched his arms and put them on either side of Hermione so she could not get away. 

"Draco Malfoy let me go this instant!" Hermione shouted. "No, I don't think I will this time," he said as he stepped closer to her, they were about a breath away from each other. Hermione gasped as she felt his breath on her cheek, it made her flush as Draco whispered into her ear, "Will you let me get away?" Draco pulled away and looked at Hermione to see her staring at him with hopeful eyes. Hermione stood up straight and whispered into his ear, "No, I don't believe I will…" and pulled away smiling. Draco gathered her into his arms embracing her tightly she returned his hug. When the hug ended Draco moved closer to her lips and Hermione moved closer to his also and their lips met briefly, for at the most 5 seconds. "You know we can not go out…" Hermione stated slowly, never taking her eyes away from Draco's. "Yes, I know we can't, for now at least but that doesn't change my feelings for you now does it?" Draco stated and smiled at her. Hermione shook her head no, meaning that it didn't change anything and it didn't change her feelings for him. 

"You know, maybe when the year is over and we graduate we might be able to get to the bottom of this little affair." Draco said smirking at her. Hermione giggled, "Yes maybe we could do that, theres only 2 more months left. Unless you and Pansy get some sparks flying…" Hermione said sarcastically. "I don't think so, plus I already know someone who is applying for the position in my heart." Draco told her as he went back into the room to pick up Hermione's books and then they set off. "Really who is it? Might I know her?" Hermione asked curiously, but kind of already knew. "You do know her, she is very wonder, intelligent, nice, beautiful, anything you could ask for," he said as he shifted the books into his other hand placing them at his side. "Really now, what is her name dear boy?" Hermione giggled as she asked the silly question. "Her name, well it can't be reviled right now its confidential stuff, you understand don't you?" Draco asked as he took Hermione's hand with his free hand. "I suppose so, if it's that confidential." Hermione teased, lightly rubbing her thumb over Draco's hand. 

When they reached the end of the vacant hallway Draco regretfully let go of Hermione's hand and gave her, her books. "So I guess this is goodbye for today?" Draco asked with sad eyes. "I believe so…" Hermione said as she swayed side to side and looked down, Draco smiled at the image before him. "Will we meet tomorrow?" Draco asked her. Hermione smiled and ran up to him and gave him a hug and a brush of the lips on his cheek then whispered, "As always…" then ran off. Draco watched as she ran out the doors into the main hallway. Draco began to think about what had just happened between him and Hermione, the events that had taken place in 2 weeks he smiled, "…2 months," Draco muttered beneath his breath and walked out the same doors as Hermione and went to his room to count down the days, the same as Hermione did when she came to her room.

Say it ain't so   
Your drug is a heartbreaker   
Say it ain't so   
My love is a lifetaker

  
  



End file.
